I've Waited Forever For This Moment
by BloodDrinker1864
Summary: Stefan confronts Valerie about why she didn't show up to meet him one hundred and fifty two years ago, and the answer is not what he was expecting. Story line from 7X03. *Spoiler do not read if you have not seen this episode* Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Wow I haven't written a story in so long LOL. Well hopefully my writing skills aren't too rusty and I can bang out a pretty good story. So I'm writing this due to the fact that I am in love with the Heretics especially Valerie and after episode 7X03 I love Valerie and Stefan together. So this is based off of Valerie and Stefan's past from 1863 which was explored in episode 3. Only this is Valerie telling Stefan about everything that happened. So DON'T READ if you haven't watched episode 3 of season 7. This is my version with a little bit of a different ending to it. Enjoy!**

It was cold, windy and down right awful night. Valerie hated when Lily sent her out for blood but she knew she wouldn't send Nora or Mary Louise so she was the last option. Valerie could sense a storm coming which only made her do her job faster. She pulled into the parking lot of the hospital, found a spot right in the front, turned the car off and got out. She reached into her purse and pulled out her phone to check the time. It read 11:45 pm. She wanted to get in, get the blood bags, and get out in less then fifteen minutes. As she made her way to the hospitals door the wind blew her hair in every direction and her heels of her boots clicked against the pavement.

She hated going out for blood. Because Mystic Falls hospital was deserted due to the fact of "pollution" she now had to drive twenty minutes out of her way to the nearest hospital just to get her food. She didn't even like being a vampire, mostly because it wasn't necessarily her choice to become one. She opened the hospitals door and quickly made her way inside and to the nearest staircase to go down to the basement. She flew down the stairs and once she hit solid ground she made a sharp left turn down the hall.

She had been to this hospital plenty of times to get blood bags and could now do it with her eyes closed. At the end of the hallway was the blood bag centre. The attendant that was usually at the front desk of the centre was gone and Valerie knew she would only have a few minutes until he was back. She quickly went around the desk and pushed through a door in the wall. This lead her into the room stocked high with blood bags in every type possible. She quickly took a bag out of her side purse and started shoving blood bags into it. She had stuffed about ten and figured that would last them all a few weeks.

So she collected her things slung her bag full of blood bags over her shoulder and quietly sunk out of the blood room, back up the stairs and out of the hospital without anyone seeing her. She pulled out her phone to check the time again; it read 11:53 pm. Sweet. She had been there no more then eight minutes. She pulled her car keys out of her purse and pressed the unlock. Her car which was about fifteen feet away from her lit up and made a beep sound.

When she reached her car she opened up the trunk and dumped the bag of blood bags inside. She shut the trunk door and made her way to the drivers side. She didn't even get a chance to open up the car door when she was slammed stomach first onto the drivers side door. She quickly used her magic to give whoever had done that an aneurism. She heard the person grunt and moan as she turned over to see none other then Stefan Salvatore on his knees holding his head in pain.

She stopped her magic and looked down at him breathing hard.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you? You should know better then to sneak up on a Heretic; I could of killed you in a heartbeat" she said folding her arms across her chest.

"I'm sorry" he said getting up off the ground. "But I knew you wouldn't talk to me if I just showed up at your door. I thought I would have to make a surprise entry" he said making a small laugh at his joke.

"Well you did and look where it got you" she said. Stefan was now standing up and facing her only a few inches apart. He towered over her by a good eight inches and even though he looked more threatening she could totally take him any day. "What do you want Stefan?" she said breaking the silence.

"I want to talk to you" he said softly. "About why you stood me up one hundred and fifty two years ago"

"Oh Stefan" she said closing her eyes, shaking her head. "Not now okay, I don't want to do this right now"

"Yes right now" he said sternly backing her up against her car door. "I'm not letting you slip away from me again"

Valerie was very quiet for a moment and as much as she wanted to get in the car and drive away she knew she couldn't. She had to finally brave up enough to tell Stefan the truth, the whole truth as to what happened one hundred and fifty two years ago.

"Okay" she said. "Where do you want to go to talk?"

"My new place. Damon's not there so its only going to be the two of us"

"Alright but we should hurry this storms coming in pretty fast" And just as she said that a big crack of thunder echoed through the sky followed by a big flash of light from a lightening bolt. The two of them quickly hurried into the car just as rain started to pour down.

Valerie started the car and drove off down the road as the rain poured down on them.

"So how did you learn to drive?" Stefan asked.

"Lily showed me how" she said keeping her eyes on the road.

"Well I guess shes a better teacher about driving then actually driving herself, seeing as shes terrible at it" Stefan said. Valerie had a little chuckle to herself as they drove past the entry sign to Mystic Falls. The rest of the ride was silent expect for the light breathing of both of them and the heavy rain that poured down on the car with the occasionally boom of thunder.

Soon they were well into the town of the deserted Mystic Falls. "Take the next right" Stefan said.

Valerie did and she pulled into the long drive way of what used to be the mayors house. She turned off the car and they both quickly got out and ran to the door of the house. But even being out in the rain for a few seconds soaked them both. Stefan opened up the door and let Valerie into the quiet, cold, dark house. He followed behind her shutting the door and flicking on the lights.

"Nice place you have" she said ringing out her soaking wet hair and taking off her boots.

"Thanks, well we needed a new place after..."

"After my crazy family moved in and took over your house?" she said cutting him off.

"Something like that" he muttered under his breath although Valerie could hear it crystal clear. "The living room is right there, have a seat and I'll get you a drink" he said disappearing down the hall.

She moved into the living room where the last of a glowing fire was dying it. It was cozy and warm. She sat down on one of the couches and stripped off her wet jacket, leaving her in a damp grey t-shirt.

Stefan appeared moments later with two glasses in his hand, each containing blood. "Here" he said handing one to her as he sat down on the opposite end of the couch as her.

"Thanks" she said as she took a good gulp of it. Lily only let them have three sips a day of blood and this was the first time in a while that she got to drink more. She could feel her dark veins appear under her eyes and she tried to dismiss them so Stefan wouldn't see but he caught on.

"Its okay" he said taking a sip of his own drink. "Where the same. You don't have to hide" Valerie looked embarrassed and stared down at her hands in her lap. The room was only lit by the fire so the two of them sat in a dark room with only the light glow of the fire that made shadows along the room.

"So what do you wanna know?" she said finally looking up to look at Stefan.

"Everything" he said.

"Okay. What do you remember?"

"I remember the day I waited for you. It was October twenty-second. Three months and seven days from the last time we had met. I waited all day on that bench for you, well into night fall but you never returned, why?"

"Do you remember Julian?"

"Yes"

"Well he had other plans for me. The night before I was supposed to met you I had left my family in New York to catch a train back to see you. I had something very important to tell you"

"Which was?" Stefan asked.

Valerie took a deep breath. She had never told anyone this before, she had expected to keep this secret with her for a lifetime. To take it to the grave if she was ever killed. But she knew Stefan had a right to know and she may never get the chance to tell him again. "The reason I was leaving my family to come be with you was because I was pregnant"

"You were pregnant?" Stefan questioned.

"Yes. I found out about five weeks after our encounter. I mostly was leaving because I was three months pregnant at that time. It was going to be at any point that I would start showing, and I needed to leave before that happened. " She looked at Stefan and could see his face masked with so many emotions. Sadness, hurt, anger every emotion that was humanly possible.

"Okay" he said finally taking a deep breath. "Then what happened?"

"That night that I tried to sneak away, Julian caught me. He said I couldn't leave as Lily wouldn't leave with him if I wasn't there. The next day we were leaving for England by ship. I knew if I ever got on that ship I would never see you again"

She took another deep breath and continued. "When Julian caught me he found out I was pregnant. He could hear the baby's heart inside of me. He knew with that baby it would cause to many problems, problems he did not want to deal with. So he did the most rationale thing he could think of. He beat me. He beat me so hard and for so long until I was left almost dead and the little heart beat inside of me stopped"

Valerie could feel the tears emerging from her eyes. She quickly wiped them away. And continued. " At least that's what Julian thought. I passed out that night and three days later I woke up on the ship to England. Julian came up with a story of how he found me beaten and robbed in the street to cover up his story. Lily healed me with her blood and by some miracle the blood save the little heart inside of me as well. Its heartbeat was so low and quiet that Lily and Julian couldn't hear it. But I was unaware that I was still pregnant"

"That night I was in so much pain. Of losing you, what I thought was the baby, and everything else I decided I wanted to end my life. I didn't want to be under Julian's control and violence anymore. So that night I drew a bath and laced my tea with a sedative and poison, and let myself fall asleep in the tub"

"You killed yourself?" Stefan asked.

"Yes. I didn't see anyway out of this terrible family that I was in and all I wanted was a way out. You were my way out Stefan, but Lily could of never known I was pregnant with you child. I was sent there to see how you were doing. Not to fall for you and become pregnant"

"Okay..." he said trying to take it all in. "So what happened next?"

"Well I had forgot that when I died I had Lily's blood in my system. So I woke up out of the tub a vampire. The first Heretic ever born. Unfortunately I had also didn't realize that I hadn't lost the baby. So when my body turned into a vampire it when into pushing mode. It didn't recognize what was in my stomach so its most logically decision was to push out whatever was in there"

"So you went into labour?"

"Yes just moments after I had become a vampire. Thankfully I was alone when this all happened and by some miracle my body pushed out the baby I thought I had lost. I gave birth to the baby on October twenty fifth, eighteen sixty three. At that time I was only sixteen weeks along in the pregnancy. The baby was no bigger then my palm. But it was alive and breathing to my surprise"

"So what did you do?"

"I really thought the baby would of died in my arms. From the trauma of almost being killed by Julian, and then me actually dieing three days later. I had no idea how the baby was alive. So I feed it some of my new vampire blood. It seemed to keep the baby stable. So I wrapped it in some cloth and took it down to the nurses station on the boat. I compelled the nurses to believe it was a baby just left on the ship. Every couple of days I would go down and feed the baby more blood to keep it alive. When we finally arrived in England two weeks later the baby was healthy and had grown much bigger"

"Did you tell anyone about this?"

"No. I kept it a secret to myself up until now. Once we docked in England I could no longer keep an eye out for it. I was a vampire too, with insane thirst and it was hard being around it. So once we got off the boat I left the baby with the nurses and never looked back"

"What? You just left the baby with the nurses?" Stefan said shocked and upset.

"I couldn't care for the baby around Lily or Julian I had no other choice" Valerie said.

"But congratulations Stefan. You have a daughter"

 **Please review and maybe Ill turn this story into a multi-chapter ;)**

 **xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, well, well. After amazing feedback from the one-shot I have decided to extended it and make it a two-shot. I kinda have a sequel to it as well but I doubt I will write it cause people prob won't read it. Anyways this idea to add to the story has been itching at me for a while so I thought I should add it to make you guys happy. So in this Stefan and Caroline aren't a couple. Also did anyone see the promo for Thursday's episode! Valerie is going to tell Stefan everything just like my story! AHHHHH so excited. So anyways here you guys go**

 **Enjoy**

" _But congratulations Stefan. You have a daughter"_

Stefan was very quiet and Valerie was expecting him to kick her out of his house and never speak to her again. This little secret of her's wasn't so little, and it was way to much for him to take in at once.

"Stefan?" Valerie said quietly reaching over from the other end of the couch to touch his shoulder. Stefan looked up from his lap to look her in the eyes. "Do you hate me?"

"Hate you?" Stefan said. "Valerie I am so sorry you had to go through that. I wish I had been able to be there with you. We could of raised our daughter, and you wouldn't have had to kill yourself to become a vampire"

Valerie choked out a little gasp of air and let a tear run down her face. "Its amazing to hear you say 'our daughter'. And fantasize about a world of us being together" Stefan wiped the tear off of Valerie's check and gave her small smile before pulling her into a tight hug. Valerie wrapped her arms around Stefan's neck and nuzzled her head into his neck, it was amazing just to be against his body again. She hadn't touched him since the first and last time they had met.

"So" Stefan said pulling back slowly, disappointing Valerie. "Does our daughter have a name?"

"She does in fact" Valerie said smiling hoping he was going to ask. "Her name is Scarlett"

"That's a beautiful name" Stefan said smiling as well. "Almost as beautiful as her mothers name" Valerie looked down at her lap blushing as she finished off her glass of blood.

"Want to hear the rest of the story?" she asked him.

He looked confused. "There's more? I thought once you handed her off to the nurse you left her be?"

"I could of never done that Stefan. She was our baby, as much as I was a horrible person I couldn't live my life not knowing about our baby"

"Well then please continue" he said leaning back into the couch getting comfortable.

"The nurse that I gave Scarlett too, was moving to England with her husband. She was serving on the ship for a little bit of extra money but once in England she was going to be a full time nurse in a hospital. Her and her husband had been trying to have a baby for years but they couldn't. So I compelled the nurse to believe that her and her husband had adopted the baby. They were the one to give her the name Scarlett. They loved her so much and cared for her so much"

"So what was she like growing up?"

"She was an amazing, gorgeous little girl all her life. Everyone always told her parents how pretty she was. She had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, like mine. And she had your lips and nose. She had the fairest skin and the longest eyelashes I've ever seen. As she grew up she became interested in science and math. She had strait A's in all of her classes through elementary and high school and had the highest marks in her college"

"Well at least she put herself through school unlike her parents" Stefan said laughing. "I went through high school so many times and still only had average grades"

"Well she didn't get her good grades from me" Valerie said laughing along with him. "Anyways, she had a couple of boyfriends through her teenage years but no one ever swept her off her feet like the boy that grew up with her. He lived down the street and his parents had him just after the couple adopted Valerie. His name was Andrew. They started dating there third year of high school and dated for five years after that. They were married July fifteenth. The same day you and me met for the first time"

"That kinda seems like fate"

"It kinda does. Although I may of slipped a little note to her adoptive mom about being on that date. I figured we should add more value to it"

Stefan finished his last sip of blood in glass and set it back on the table. The glow of the fire setting a shadow across the room from it. Outside the rain still poured on, and the room would occasionally light up from the lighting outside . The thunder boomed on as they continued to talk.

"Well skip to twenty years later. She's still married, and now has five kids"

"Wait so we technically have five grandchildren? That's amazing!" Stefan said. Valerie had never seen him so excited before.

"Yep she had three boys and two girls. I believe they were named Cole, Dylan and Alexander for the boys and the two girls were named Elouise and Esmeralda. They grew up to become, a doctor, a mid wife, a farmer and the list goes on. I believe they each had two children when they were older as well so that gives us ten great-grand children"

"But what about Scarlett and her husband? How was the rest of there life"

"It was amazing. Scarlett lived till she was seventy eight and Andrew till he was eighty four. She died from a bacterial infection and Andrew's heart just gave out. There children loved them and cared for them in there old age. I wish we could of done that with Scarlett"

"I know" Stefan said placing a hand on top of hers. "But it was a miracle you even gave birth to Scarlett and was even able to see her grow up"

"Believe me it wasn't easy" she said pushing her hair back behind her ear. "Trying to sneak away from my family ever couple of months to check up on them was hard. But I'm glad I did" The fire made a light glow in her eyes and Stefan found it very attractive.

"I wanted to know the life of her since she was my daughter. And I always thought that if by some miracle that I ever got to see you again I would have to tell you. She was your daughter and you had a right to know"

"Well I'm very glad you decided to tell me. Even though I kinda forced you to"

Valerie smiled showing her white teeth. "It's okay. I'm glad you did, cause I'm not sure I would of got the courage to tell you without a little bit of force. But Stefan" she said looking into his deep eyes. "I need you to swear to me that you will not tell anyone about this. You and me are the only ones that know"

"I won't tell anyone"

"No" she said shifting on the couch to move right up in front of him. She was only a few inches away from his face and was almost in this lap. "Swear to me. Swear to me that know one will know about our daughter"

"I swear to you that know one will find out about Scarlett" he said and Valerie knew he was serious. He knew what would happen if people found out about there past from eighteen sixty three.

"Well" she said pulling back from him and standing up from the couch. "I should probably get going" she pulled her phone out of her damp jeans and read the time it was 2:08 am. "God it's already two am my family is going to freak out" she said starting to grab her bag and coat before there was a big boom of thunder and then a a sound in the house dulled down until it no longer was there. "What was that?"

"That" Stefan said getting of the couch and went over to a wall near a light switch where he flicked it up and then down a couple of times but the lights never turned on. "That was the power, and that sound was the generator in the house turning off. Which means its about to get really cold in here soon"

Valerie continued to fish for her stuff in the dark. "Well that's an even better excuse for me to leave"

Stefan grabbed onto her hand. "Don't leave, stay"

"I can't Stefan. It's so late and my family is probably freaking out"

"Valerie, the roads are so dangerous. I will not let you leave this house till the rain stops" She dropped her still wet coat and purse that were in her hand back onto the floor. "Fine" she said trying not to sound really excited that he wanted her to stay. "I'll stay the night"

"Good" Stefan said proudly. "I'll show you to a room"

"Or... you could just show me to your room" she said quietly but she knew he heard it and by the look on his face, she knew he definitely heard it.

"I like that idea even better" he said pulling her from her hand towards him before catching her lips with his. It was a simple kiss and he pulled back only after a second but it felt so good to Valerie to have his lips on her's again after so many years, a lifetime almost. Stefan took her hand and lead her towards and then up the stairs and then down the hall once they hit the second floor. At the end of the hallway was a room the door was closed and Stefan opened it allowing Valerie to walk in first. Even though it was dark she could still see the room. It was pretty big, with a large canopy bed in the centre, it had a fireplace off in the corner of the room and a large bathroom off the bedroom. The walls were a dark hardwood colour and there was art along all of the walls plus there was a nice campfire smell in the room.

"Make yourself comfortable, and I'll start a fire" he said walking over to start adding wood to the brick fireplace. She walked over to the bed and ran her hand along the sheets. They were silk and looked very promising.

"Do you mind if I take off my clothes, I'm still soaking wet from the rain?" she asked which was a total lie.

"Go right ahead" he said as he threw a match into the fireplace and it lit up bright yellow and orange on the wood. "I'll be right back" he said as he headed into the bathroom and then closed the door. Valerie immediately stripped off her 'almost dry' not 'soaking wet' t-shirt and dropped it by the dresser that was near the bed. She then unbuttoned her jeans and slipped them down her legs and then kicked them off and into the same spot with her shirt. It left her in a dark red lacy bra and matching underwear. Boy was she glad that she wore good lingerie today. She pulled back the sheets on the bed and climbed into one side pulling the silk sheets over her almost naked body.

She closed her eyes and listened to the rain that poured down outside and smelled the campfire smell that was now more stronger due to the fire. She really didn't care if her family was at home freaking out, heck she hoped they were wondering where she was cause they would never in a million years guess where she was right at that moment. In Stefan Salvatore's bed, basically naked.

The door to the bathroom then opened and Valerie quickly turned over in the bed to face the wall. She heard his footsteps walk along the floor and around to the other side of the bed. He pulled back the sheets and slid in bed beside her. Her back was facing him so she didn't have to look at him. She thought he had settled in bed when there was no more movement but then found a arm slid over her hip and he pulled her body against hers.

Valerie curved her body in to fit Stefan's body and then she could feel Stefan lips against her neck. He sucked and kissed all over her neck and arm as Valerie was in her bliss giving out slight moans every now and then.

"I have an idea" Stefan whispered in her ear. Valerie rolled over onto her other side under the covers so she could face him. "Oh and what would that be?"

"Lets say we try and have another baby"

"Well being vampires we really can't physically create another baby" she said making a pouty face in the dark even though Stefan could see it.

"There's no real harm in trying though is there?" he asked kissing her lips.

"No not really, so lets try away then" she said smiling into the kiss.

And with that they tried underneath the silk covers while the rain poured down outside.

 **Hope you guys loved it! Please REVIEW**

 **xoxo**


End file.
